1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to modeling data, and more particularly, to modeling an arbitrarily complex information technology environment with a generic data model.
2. Background of the Invention
The world is comprised of a wide and varied assortment of environments and subsystems. Akin to the proverbial butterfly flapping its wings in China and causing a hurricane over Texas, miniscule changes to one part of an environment may have catastrophic ripple effects in a distant part of the same environment. To anticipate these effects, it is helpful to study the ramifications of a change before it occurs. In order to observe the effects of these changes on an environment, it is useful to create a model of the environment. This model can then be used to discover the consequences of a change, and the combinatorial effects of multiple alterations to the environment.
However, because of the varied nature of their composition, many types of environments do not lend themselves to modeling. A microcosm of this problem occurs in many information technology (IT) environments. These IT environment may be intended to have a wide variety of uses: disseminating information about goods and services offered through a site on the World Wide Web, storing internal information related to a business, providing a programming infrastructure for development of software, or keeping track of sales and sales force information.
Consequently, these IT environments grow organically, sewn together in a Frankenstinian manner from a variety of heterogeneous machines and applications. Predicting the effects of machine crashes, application installations, network outages etc. on these IT environments is almost an exercise in futility without some sort of model. However, modeling these types of environments is a daunting prospect.
Typically, there are two approaches to creating models for these IT environments. The first is to create a diagram or a spreadsheet based inventory of the hardware assets and software applications that exist within the environment. This approach is problematic, creating these models requires an in depth evaluation of an IT system and manual creation of the documents, and whole document retention systems must be kept in place to version and store the documents associated with these types of models. Additionally, changes to the IT environment wreak havoc on these models. The effects from these changes must be manually traced through each of the diagrams, which are not only particularly prone to errors, but time consuming as well. Other problems with storing these models in documents include that there may be a large number of users who need to be able to access and modify these documents, and documents of this type don't lend themselves to concurrent modification, and that it is very difficult to cross-reference information across these documents.
The second approach, equally problematic, is to store the machines and applications which comprise the IT environment in tables in a relational database. Models created with these relational database tables, however, are particularly susceptible to changes in the IT environment itself. Adding layers, applications or dependencies to an IT environment may require changes to the table schema implementing the model, which may in turn may entail revising all the SQL statements used to implement the database. Therefore, in order to create a model using a relational database an in depth understanding of the IT environment is required, along with a relatively stable IT environment itself.
Thus, a need exists for methods and systems for a generic data model which can model an arbitrarily complex environment, and which allows the representation of any logical or physical entity and the associations and dependencies between these entities in a stable table schema which may be easily modified.